sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Yellow King
Appearance The Old Yellow King, while wholly capable of taking on any form it pleases, most often takes on the appearance of a humanoid entity wearing illustrious yellow robes with a hooded cloak over the robes. The cloak itself is held together by a bronze chord ending in a baseball sized amulet with a strange symbol etched into the brass with a crimson outline. The material of of the robes and cloak is unknown, though it seemed to be extremely resistant to all forms of damage and sapient in some cases as spoken of by certain eyewitness accounts from those who claim to have witnessed The Old Yellow King. Those who attempt to peer into the darkness inside the Yellow King's hood are usually greeted with a bone white face mask with no perceivable eye holes or breathing holes, this mask is emblazoned with the same symbol as the amulet. Likely through the same engraving process given the clarity in which the two symbols look identical to eachother. History Very little is known of The Old Yellow King, but what little can be gleamed from archaic texts and translated occultics will tell the curious that it was an Outsider, beings of nigh limitless power residing on a plane of existence much higher than our own that occasionally deign to lower themselves to find amusement at the expense of lower races. These entities were spawned from a primordial husk of an entity long forgotten to even that of the Heavenly Fathers, the first to emerge was Nyalark, the Timeless idiot.. Not long after, Nyalark had grown bored of his primordial womb and shattered it and itself, creating the Outsiders as they are known to this day as we perceive them. The King in particular is one such Outsider, born of the Bile of uncreation and Nyalark itself. This one seems leave its symbol in frivolous locations, waiting for an individual to spot it and fall into the thrall of the Old King itself, whereupon it will gather others to summon it to enact its wishes upon the world. The entity is most certainly a malicious one as it displays very little care towards the lives of others, even its own host body and other Outsiders. The Old King has been banished numerous times by shamans and the likes over the eons, yet with its emduring foresight the Outsider knows that one day there will be no shamans or sorcerers and when that day comes it will be free to enact its inconceivable plans for the multiverse as it sees fit. Powers The full range of The Old Yellow King's abilities are far from wholly known, with certain excerps taken from the Littany of The Two Hand's Path as well as certain eye-witness accounts. Absolute Telepathy The Old Yellow King is capable of Telepathic control far beyond the scale of any known telepath to date, capable of minor scale telepathic feats on a grand scale such as mind reading and mental influencing capable of breaching the mental defenses of god tiered opponents to major feats such as omnipathy, the ability to tap into, influence and control a limitless amount of minds across the multiverse at its own choosing. Magic Negation As an entity that is classified as Eldritch, The Old Yellow King is very much capable of negating most forms of in regards to the Eldritch magicks at his disposal and the nigh incalculable power the king is said to possess. However, this is only limited to magicks below or near his scale of power, anything above can force its way through The Old Yellow King's Magic Negation with ease depending on the difference in power. Living Vestments The Old Yellow King's vestments are alive in a sense, they are fully capable of attacking and defending the host body and can act semi-autonomously from the host body. Allowing it to grab speeding projectiles at close to lightspeeds and strike hard enough to inflict true damage unto lesser gods and entities. These Vestments are the primary way the Old Yellow King is summoned as well as its proverbial sword and shield in a sense. Weaknesses The Old Yellow King, as an outsider, cannot truly manifest itself and its vast array of abilities in the lower planes without someone willing to act as a host body to channel its powers through, albeit in a limited state as The King's abilities will burn out the host's very essence if used too frequently. Furthermore, it can only be summoned through an exact ritual, on the annual blood moon on October 23rd, where the clock must strike midnight at the very second the chanting in a semi circle with twenty three candles and a willing host garbed in the attire of the Yellow King itself. The chanting's pitch has to be precise and the chantees must end at the exact same time for the summoning to work. In short, you need a complex ritual done precisely for him to be able to inhabit this world. He can be banished quite easily, to do so you must stab the host body through the heart with a gilded dagger, however doing so may or may not be a challenge depending on the whims of The Old Yellow King and is never a permanent solution.